Ashton's Story
by AmarieMooreBalor
Summary: This is Ashton's Story
1. chapter 1

"Ashton, thank you so much for sitting down with us and talking about your life." The interviewer said. "No problem."

"So let's start. How was life like growing up?" That dreaded question I was asked so many times and each time I declined to answer. Not this time. "Life was okay growing up. When my brother started wrestling, he sent money to me at Chez's house and gave specific directions to Chez on what it was for. It was for her to put me through training in self defense. All that training made me feel like my brother just cared about making me like him. It was quite the opposite." I said. "How so?"

"Well, Phil told our parents that he wasn't going to subject me to the way he had to live and took me with him. Of course, I think I was only eight at the time, but my parents didn't object. While he was wrestling in Indy promotions, he was also instilling in me that hard work is success to anything we want. We have to work for what we want in life. He put me in many defense classes and made me work out with him. When he started wrestling with WWE, I was ten. He was wrestling in ECW and I was backstage with Paul Heyman, watching my big brother live his dream. I was in awe of my brother. He worked for everything he had. I wanted that too. I started doing things he did. I kept working out, keeping up with my training, learning more about wrestling and at the age of fifteen, I met someone that would become my very best friend."

"You're talking about Marcus, right?" I nodded. "We both wanted to be wrestlers. His father is one of the Wild Samoans. When I met Marcus, he was seventeen. He was with his cousin, Dwayne Johnson, The Rock. Dwayne wanted to bond with Marcus because Marcus was taken from his family as a child. He was two I believe. A year before I met him, he was found by his father in Hawaii. His family had always searched for him." I said. Marcus smiled. "We hit it off remarkably and became inseparable ever since. My brother was happy because I had always been untrusting."

"Tell us about the accident." Marcus tensed and I put a hand on his shoulder. "A year later, we were with my brother at Raw. Marcus and I wanted to head to the hotel we were staying at. My brother agreed. He gave us some money for the cab to the hotel. We were about ten minutes away from the hotel when we were struck by a drunk driver. The cab flipped and rolled to a complete stop on the roof. While it was rolling, my head repeatedly slammed against the side of the cab. I remember Marcus throwing his arm over my chest and pinned me to the seat. I heard him call my name three times before I blacked out." I said. The interviewer's jaw dropped. I nodded. "I can continue the story from here. It was hell. Ashton was bleeding from a head wound, I knew his arm was broken, and possibly his neck. My arm was broken. We were taken to the hospital and Ashton was rushed away. I didn't care about my injuries at the time. My best friend had just been taken from my sight. I was beating myself up because Phil had trusted me to take care of Ashton. Of course I felt like it was my fault. My brother came as soon as he could and sat with me. It was horrible. I've never seen anyone look like Phil did. He was always by Ashton's side. I had to stay with him if Phil was to go anywhere. It was a good thing that the bathroom in the room had a shower because Phil wasn't leaving the hospital until his brother was." Marcus said. "What about your sister, Ashton? Where was Julianne?"

"Julianne was there. She just couldn't bring herself to go into the room and look at her brothers. Phil emotionally wrecked and Ashton bruised, scratched and in a coma. It was hard on her." Marcus said. The interviewer looked at us shocked. "When he finally woke up, he was like a toddler. He couldn't speak, couldn't walk on his own, couldn't feed himself well. I took it upon myself to take care of Ashton, that way Phil wouldn't be so stressed out. Ashton had his own house in Chicago. He lived close to Phil, so Phil was always over. It was challenging, but between me, Phil, Anita, Joe, and April, Ashton was well taken care of." I smiled. "What about Hailey?"

"Hailey wasn't conceived until a year after the accident. Ashton was still like a toddler and his ex, Hailey's mom, decided to take advantage of his handicapped state. She never let Ashton see Hailey. We didn't even know about Hailey until she was brought to us by Social Services. She was about two and a half when we got her." Marcus said. I nodded. "She's a happy girl." The interviewer said. "She is. I love my daughter with all my heart. That's why she is going to be homeschooled when school comes around." Ashton said. "Why is that?"

"Her mother."

"Her mother has tried countless times to take Hailey. We had Hailey in preschool in Pensacola, Florida, that way my sister in-law could watch her. Hailey was almost kidnapped by her mother. Thank God Joe was already there. Hailey was sick and Joe went to pick her up. Her mother was arrested for attempted kidnapping and is in Illinois state prison for attempted murder on Ashton."

"Really?! Oh my God!" I smiled. "Yeah. I'm not letting my daughter go to regular school because of that." I said. "Tell us about traveling with your brother at a young age."

"It was fun. Anita and Travis traveled with us that way Anita could teach me. Anita was my homeschool teacher and Travis was teaching me to speak Spanish. I still know Spanish." I said. "Do you want to know something funny?"

"What?"

"I can speak fluent French. I've never learned one word of French before or after the accident. I was in a France with Anita and I suddenly started a conversation with her in French." I said. "That's impressive. Our time is up. Thank you Ashton and Marcus for your time."

"No problem. It was our pleasure." I said, shaking his hand.


	2. Part 2

Marcus and I headed to catering to meet up with Anita and Travis. "When is my interview on the same thing?" Marcus asked. "Tomorrow." I told him. He nodded. "Daddy!" Hailey spotted me and ran towards me. I caught her and scooped her up. "I've been good for Auntie Nina and Uncle Travis. Auntie Nina had a match and I had to stay with Uncle Travis while she was wrestling. We played lots of games and watched Auntie Nina on the TV!" She said. "That's good." I told her. Anita smiled. "She's been excellent. I have to meet Fergal, so I will see you guys later." Anita said. Hailey smiled. I nodded. "Bye Sissy." I told her.

Ever since Jon broke up with Anita to be with Renée, Anita wasn't her usual self. She knew Fergal from New Japan Pro Wrestling and went to NXT to meet him. She and Fergal started dating three days after his debut on NXT. Jon was furious of course. He wanted Anita to be available for him if he broke up with Renée, but Anita knew better. "Tell him I said hi." I told her as she was walking away. "I will. Oh! He wants Hailey this weekend. He wanted me to ask you." She said. "Can I Daddy?" Hailey asked. "I don't see why not. Do you want to take her tonight and keep her tell Monday or what?" I asked. Anita smiled. "That would work. Fergal wanted her to stay with us. We'll bring her back on Monday, I promise." Anita said. "I know you will. That's why I made you and Galina her godmothers. Fergal and Joe are her godfathers. She already thinks of you guys as Aunt and Uncle." I said. Marcus smiled. "I'm always going to be her Uncle." Marcus said. Anita laughed. "That's why she loves you. You'll always be there." Anita said. "Her bag is in our locker room. Let's go get it." I said. Anita followed us to our locker room. Marcus went inside and retrieved Hailey's bag. "Be good for Auntie Anita and Uncle Fergal during NXT tomorrow. I'll see you on Monday." I told her. Hailey nodded and took Anita's hand. "She'll be fine, Ashton. Nothing will happen to her, I promise." Anita said. I nodded.

It was Tuesday, Smackdown was being filmed and Anita had finished her match while I was in my interview. "Call when you get in." I told Anita. "Yes Dad." She said. Hailey giggled. I rolled my eyes. "I'm serious." I said. Anita nodded. "We will. Don't worry. I know you've never been away from Hailey for more than a day, but you have to trust me. Ash, I have had Alanna before, so Hailey is in good hands." She said. "Can we go now?" Hailey asked. Anita smiled. "Yeah Dad. Can we go now?" Anita teased. I smiled and nodded. I watched Anita and Hailey walk down the hallway and turn the corner. Marcus put his hand on my shoulder. "She'll be fine, kid. Come on, let's finish Smackdown." Travis said. I nodded and followed.

*Anita's P.O.V*

I took Hailey and we went to find Fergal. "Anita! I need to talk with you." Hailey turned around. "Uncle Jon wants to talk." She said. "I know. Let's keep trying to find Uncle Fergal." I told her. She nodded. We kept walking and found Fergal with Benjamin and Antonio. "Uncle Fergal!" Hailey said, running to Fergal's arms. "How's my little bumpkin?" Ben asked. "Good." She said. "I'm staying with you and Auntie Nina until Monday." She told Fergal. "You are? How exciting!" Fergal said. "Uncle Jon was following us." Hailey said. Fergal, Ben, and Antonio looked at me. "We're fine. He just wanted to talk and we ignored him and kept walking." I said. "Is that why he is watching us from the hallway?" Ben asked. "Probably. Anyway, Hailey and I are ready to go if you are." I said, looking over my shoulder at Jon. He sighed and started walking away. "He just wants to talk right?" Ben asked. I nodded. "I'll go with her. Stay right here." Fergal told Hailey. We caught up to Jon and he sneered. "What do you want?" He said. "You wanted to talk, right? Let's talk." Fergal nodded.


	3. Part 3

*Anita's P.O.V*

"I wanted to talk to you alone, but he always has to come with you." Jon said. Fergal just chuckled. "Talk to her privately then, but stay where I can see you, okay Jon?" Fergal said and walked away. "What is your problem?" I asked him. "Why him?" Jon asked. "I'm in love with him. Just like you're in love with Renée. Does it bother you that I moved on from you and didn't bother to wait for you to get tired of Renée?" I asked. Jon clenched his jaw and balled up his fists. That was always an indicator of when he was mad. "I'm sorry. Did I hit a nerve? Rub a little salt in the wound?" I asked sarcastically. "More than a little." Jon said through clenched teeth. "I'm done talking now. I'm going to leave and please leave me alone." I said. "I'm not done talking." Jon said. "Well I am. I've got things to do." I said walking away. Jon grabbed my wrist and turned me to face him. "Let go, Jon. Before you lose your arm." My father, Triple H, said. Jon let go and stepped back. "Thank you. Can I go now?" I asked. My dad nodded and took Jon with him to his office. "You okay?" Fergal asked. I nodded. We took Hailey's hands and went to the car.

*Ashton's P.O.V*

I sat with Travis as Marcus prepared for the match. "Relax. Nothing is going to happen to her. Anita will keep her safe." Travis said. I nodded and pulled on my wrist guards. "I know. Can you tie this for me? Make it tight." I said. Travis nodded and tied the wrist guards. "Ready for this?" He asked. I nodded and pulled on my vest. "Come on Travis. Let's kick some Cosmic Wasteland ass." I told him. Travis laughed and pulled on his shirt. "I love the enthusiasm from you." He said. We stopped by Sandra so she could cut Travis's shirt in his usual style. "Thanks Sandra. You're the best." Travis said. "You always tell me." She said. Travis put his gloves on and we headed to gorilla. "Who's first?" Travis asked. "We are!" A voice said. We turned to see Stardust, Konner, and Viktor. "Okay? Was it written in the stars?" I asked. Travis snickered and Marcus smiled. "Of course it was. They have stars up their asses!" Marcus said. I laughed and Stardust was ready to punch him. "Stardust, cálmate. Sólo está bromeando." Travis said. I just shook my head. We nodded and watched them make their entrance. Travis shook his head and walked out of the curtain. Travis then ran down to the ring and jumped into the ring. We smiled and walked to the curtain. We were given our light up gloves. I hit my gloves together with Marcus. "We fight, We win, We strike TOGETHER!" We said. The lights went out at the ring and we walked out to the stage. Marcus and I stood back to back as the spotlight fell on us. We smiled at the camera, pointed, and started walking to the ring.

*Skip the match*

The ref held up Marcus and my hand and I held up Travis's hand. "Here are your winners, Travis, Marcus and Ashton, Turbulence Strike!" We headed backstage and ran into Joe and Jon. "Hey little brother." Joe said. "What?" Marcus asked. I started to take off my gloves. "Can't I say hi?" Joe asked. "You only do that when you want something." I say as Travis unties my wrist guards. "No I don't." Joe said. "Yes you do, amigo. Now Ashton, come with me so we can change and they can talk." Travis said. I nodded and we walked away.

"Seriously?! You guys are going to leave me?" Marcus asked. "Yes." I said. "Assholes!" Marcus called after us. "¡Siempre será!" Travis said. We went to the locker room and I showered first and then Travis did. Marcus walked in a few minutes later. "He never shuts up." He said. We laughed. "Shower so we can go. I'm tired." Travis told him. "Yes sir." Marcus said. We chuckled and Marcus showered. Then we headed to the hotel for the night.


End file.
